what was he thinking?
by ShannonandStella
Summary: what are you supposed to do when your husband wants you dead? will the events pull together to unlikely people to be friends and what happens when your family wont help you?
1. what happened?

What was he thinking? How strong can you be when your own husband wants you dead.

Grace Pov

Grace woke up with a headache, she had been in the darkness for two days, one day ago the man that called himself Mark had given him a phone to ring Josh on and tell him that she was being held hostage and just over an hour ago or so she thought Josh and the rest of the team had rescued her from the physco man. She had been shot in the stomach by the man before he was shot dead by Josh. Grace willed to open her eyes but couldn't she could hear heavy breathing that she recognised as Josh's next to her, and his hand curled around hers.

"please Grace, you cant leave me. Please open your eyes or just squezze my hand so I can tell that you can hear me" Grace did what she was instructed, well she tried to she tried with all her might to open her eyes but again her body failed her. Grace heard the door open and one set of shoes walk into the room. "do you know why she isn't coming out of the coma?"

"her mind is trying to heal itself, you weren't able to get anything out of her about what happened so her mind might be trying to heal itself before she wakes up, but for the extenet of her injuries there wasn't any sexual assault so that was a very good sign"

"Can she hear me?"

"Of course she is probably listening to us talking, but try not to talk about anything stressing cause it probably wont help her condition"

"thank you" she heard the footsteps exit the room and Josh's soft lips come down on her head, he pulled away a little while after that. "I am sorry I wasn't there Gracie, I will protect you from now on I promise"

A little while later another person entered the room and spoke "Hey Josh, Kerry said to go home and take a shower and get some stuff for Grace when she wakes up" Came Stella's voice

"I am fine Stella, I am waiting for her until she wakes up"

"Josh, I am pretty sure if there was a law for hygene than I would be arresting you right now. You haven't taken a shower in two or three days and you really stink I cant imagine how Grace is putting up with it, if it was me I would be waking up just by the smell of you"

"Thanks for the confidence boost but who will wait beside her until I get back?"

"Well Josh me and Grace haven't been best friends but I do care for her so I will stay with her"

"Fine but I am going to kill Kerry later"

"Okay just make sure I am there with you cause if it wasn't for Kerry than Grace wouldn't be here in the first place"

"you actually like Grace don't you?"

"Well I don't like what you guys did to Connor but yeah I do like her and for anyone who can put up with you then I congradulate her"

"Fine I am leaving but you ring me straight away if anything changes"

"Okay now go" she could feel Josh's lip come down on her forehead again then she heard his footsteps retreating out the door, before she could hear Stella sit down beside her and she felt Stella's hand wrap around her right hand.


	2. the hospital

"Okay here is the deal Grace" sighed Stella as she held her hand "I know I have been a total bitch to you over the last couple of months, but you need to wake up. If you don't wake up Josh will go out of his mind I am pretty sure since he hasn't left your side since we found you" said Stella as she sighed knowing that Grace wasn't going to just wake up

"Oh come on Grace Wake up so you can at least say that you don't forgive me for everything" laughed Stella; Stella's phone went of loud enough for Grace to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to hear

"Hey Alana I am sorry I can't meet you tonight, I am at the hospital" Stella was quiet for a second before she spoke again "No I am not hurt I am looking after Grace while josh goes home gets some sleep and has a shower well at least I hope he does he stinks" said Stella before going quite again

"Okay I will talk to you later" another break came as Grace felt Stella's hand play with hers "I love you too bye Alana"

Stella sighed as she hung up the phone and slid it shut, she waited well until midnight before she let herself doze off into Sleep, Grace could Feel Stella's head leaning up against her stomach as Stella still held her hand, she could hear quiet footsteps that came through the door, they weren't Josh's as his would have been heavier, the person came around to the side of her bed and started to check the machines and drip that connected to her arm, Grace mentally thought that she should have been Sleeping beside Josh and not having to be stuck in a hospital bed being wide awake and the same thoughts kept running through her mind josh was upset, he was hurting and she couldn't make her body move. Another minutes or so passed before she heard the scratching of paper and the person placing the file at the end of the bed and turning out of the room, she knew as soon as she woke up or made her body move again she would tell Stella that she didn't mate her and that she hoped that they could be friends in some way

so do I get any reviews? please it only takes a second


	3. Author Note

Heyy everyone

Sorry for any inconvenience that this may bring you but I will not be writing for the next two/three month due to me being busy with lots of school work and work experience. I will try and update atleast once during this time but bear with me since I am very busy being in year 10 and having the deal with some personal issues. I will be reading the stories on here though and will be reviewing them but not as often

Thank you for everyone's reviews and support

Sincerely Shannon.


End file.
